totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Emma i Noah
thumb|250px|right|Noah pozwala Emmie zająć pierwsze miejsce w [[W Dubaju jak w raju.]] Emma i Noah to jedyny związek między uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki a uczestnikiem który zadebiutował w Totalnej Porażce: Wariackim Wyścigu. Od chwili, gdy Noah po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Emmę, natychmiast się w niej zakochał. Spędzając całe życie na byciu zimnym, nietowarzyskim i sarkastycznym, to doświadczenie jest nowe dla Noah i ma trudności z próbą zaimponowania Emmie. Początkowo Emma nie zauważa uczuć Noah do niej, ale po rozmowie z nim i zauważeniu że mają wiele wspólnego, również rozwinęła uczucia do niego. Jednak nadal jest przeciwna zawieraniu bliższych stosunków ze względu na pragnienie wygrania wyścigu i stałego pilnowania siostry Kitty żeby nie rozpraszała się podczas wyścigu. Ale gdy Noah ratuje ją przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości, Emma zobaczyła Noah w nowym świetle. Potem ich drużyny zawarły sojusz, który Owen i Kitty potajemnie zorganizowali, aby ich połączyć. Choć oboje są coraz bliżej, Emma zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawiązanie bliższych relacji z Noah, odwróci jej uwagę od wygrania wyścigu i szybko zakończyła z nim związek. Ta nagła wiadomość, sprawiła że Noah popadł w depresje, dopóki Emma mu nie powiedziała że po wyścigu gdy wygra, to będą razem. Gdy Starzy Wymiatacze zostali wyeliminowani, Emma na pożegnanie pocałowała Noah po raz pierwszy. Po odejściu Noah, Emma często się rozprasza rozmyślając o Noah więc Kitty często ją policzkuje aby skupiła się na wyścigu. Kiedy Siostry zostały wyeliminowane, Emma spotkała się ponownie z Noah w finale gdzie razem obserwują wynik wyścigu. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig Ence pence, W której... trumnie Gdy Emma wykonuje manewr gimnastyczny, oczarowała tym Noah. Ten wtedy nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku, do momentu gdy Owen przypadkowo na nim wylądował. Mimo że nie mieli bezpośrednich relacji między sobą w tym odcinku, jest to zapowiedź ich przyszłego związku. Emmazaliczenie.png|Noah ogląda udział Emmy w wyzwaniu Działaj lub Patrz. S01E07 Noah zakochuje się w Emmie.png|Noah podziwia umiejętności Emmy. Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy thumb|210px|left|Noah gapi się na Emmę przez większość odcinka. Noah spędza większość odcinka na gapieniu się na Emmę. Kiedy Emma rozmawia z nim, Noah po prostu się na nią patrzy, bez słowa i bez żadnej sarkastycznej uwagi. Ponadto Noah zmiękł a nawet pomógł Mickey'emu w wyzwaniu Działaj lub Patrz. Jego zmiana w zachowaniu sprawiła, że Owen zaczął myśleć że Noah umiera, dopóki Kitty go nie uświadomiła, że Noah od jakiegoś czasu jest zakochany w Emmie. W Dubaju jak w raju thumb|210px|right|Noah ratuje Emmę przed upadkiem. W samolocie, Owen pyta się Noah czy chce miejsce od strony okna, ale Noah nie chce bo na swoim obecnym miejscu, może siedzieć bliżej Emmy. Jednocześnie Kitty sugeruje Emmie zawarcie kolejnego sojuszu ale tym razem z Starymi Wymiataczami, ale Emma odrzuca jej sugestię i dodaje że nielubi przemądrzałej postawy Noah. Później Emma rozmawia z Noah o ich partnerach i zauważyła że mają wiele wspólnego. Obie drużyny zdecydowały wykonać to samo wyzwanie Albo/Albo i kiedy Emma wypadła ze swojej platformy do mycia okien, Noah ją uratował. Pomagając im w wyzwaniu i pozwalając zająć pierwsze miejsce, Emma zgodziła się na sojusz między ich drużynami, nie zdając sobie sprawy też z tego że rozwinęła uczucia do Noah. Lubicie chińszczyznę? thumb|210px|left|Noah kilkakrotnie stara się zagadać do Emmy. Mimo że zawarli sojusz, Emma nadal nie ufa Starym Wymiataczom, ale Kitty podejrzewa, że Emma lubi Noah, czego nie zaprzeczyła ale pomimo tego, zdecydowała się skoncentrować na wyścigu i ignorować Noah. Przez cały odcinek, Noah próbuje zagadać z Emmą ale często mówi niewłaściwe rzeczy. Jest to pokazane gdy Noah pyta ją, czy lubi filmy podczas skoku z spadochronu ale Owen na nim wylądował. Próbował także jej zaimponować, naśladując jej szefowe podejście co doprowadziło do tego że Emma zaczęła myśleć że Noah źle traktuje Owena.thumb|210px|right|Emma masuje opuchniętą dłoń Noah. Później podczas wyzwania Wspólnego, Starzy Wymiatacze po raz kolejny pomagają Siostrą gdy koło przy ich riksze odpadło. Przez to Noah zranił się w dłoń. Po dotarciu do Wielkiego Muru Chińskiego, Emma pomaga załagodzić ból, masując dłoń Noah. Aby odwdzięczyć się za pomoc, Siostry pozwalają Starym Wymiataczom zameldować się na Strefie Luzu przed nimi. Wariacki koncert thumb|left|210px|Emma sabotuje występ Mickey'ego po to aby Noah nie został wyeliminowany. Przez cały odcinek, Kitty próbuje namówić Emmę aby powiedziała Noah, że go lubi. Na początku odcinka, mimo że Starzy Wymiatacze dotarli jako pierwsi do ośrodków spa w Finlandii, Noah prosi Owena, aby poczekali na Siostry, aby mógł dzielić z Emmą jedną saunę przez co z pierwszego spadli na miejsce siódme. W saunie, Noah próbuje zagadać z Emmą, ale nie może, ponieważ w saunie jest zbyt gorąco aby rozmawiać. Podczas Działaj lub Patrz, Noah nie jest w stanie grać na powietrznej gitarze, ponieważ Emma stale na niego patrzy. Aby uratować Noah przed eliminacją, Emma zastrasza Mickey'ego tak że ten podczas występu się mocno zestresował i dzięki temu Noah ukończył Działaj lub Patrzy i pozostał w wyścigu, ale postanowił dać spokój z Emmą bo nie wie czy on jej się podoba. Nie wiedząc o tym, Kitty pyta Emmę, czy Noah nadal ją lubi, i obie zaczynają się śmiać na co Emma mówi: "Nie żartuj!" zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziała, jak bardzo lubi Noah, dopóki prawie nie został wyeliminowany i postanowiła mu to okazać. Skazani na Geelong Kiedy Siostry przypadkowo włamują się do celi Starych Wymiataczy, Emma i Noah spojrzeli sobie w oczy w romantyczny sposób i uczucia Noah do Emmy na nowo się rozpaliły. Haka lub coś prostszego thumb|210px|right|Emma i Noah prawie się pocałowali. Emma w pełni zaakceptowała swoje uczucia do Noah i zaczęła mieć obsesje na jego punkcie, przez co zaczyna zaniedbywać wyścig. Zaczyna nawet planować każdy szczegół swojej przyszłości z Noah, czym irytuje Kitty, i w rezultacie zamieniają się rolami w których to Emma jest tą która stale się rozprasza a Kitty jest tą która namawia Emmę aby skupiła się na wyścigu. Kiedy Noah mówi Emmie o swoich i Owena planach udziału w kolejnym programie, Emma zatrzymuje go i oboje zaczynają sobie patrzeć głęboko w oczy. Wtedy mieli zamiar po raz pierwszy się pocałować, ale przeszkodzili im w tym Surferzy. W pociągu, Emma mówi Noah i ich partnerom, jak razem dostać się do finału. Wkrótce Kitty i Owen zdali sobie sprawę, że zeswatanie Emmy i Noah podczas wyścigu nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Po rozmowie z Kitty, Emma zdaje sobie sprawę że popełniła błąd i gdy dotarła do Strefy Luzu, mówi Noah że nie mogą być razem podczas wyścigu, przez co Noah popadł w depresje. Również on i Owen zajęli ostatnie miejsce ale nie zostali wyeliminowani ponieważ była to runda bez eliminacji. Poznajcie byczka z prerii thumb|210px|left|Emma przeprasza Noah za to że w poprzednim odcinku z nim zerwała. Przez cały odcinek, Noah jest w stanie depresyjnym po tym jak Emma z nim zerwała i jest zbyt przygnębiony, aby cokolwiek robić. Ponieważ ich związek ma przerwę, sojusz między dwiema drużynami też został rozwiązany. Emma znowu skupia się wyłącznie na wyścigu, ale wysuwa różne teorie na obecny stan Noah, nie chcąc uznać swojej winy. Jednak Emma zaczęła wkrótce żałować że zerwała z Noah, ponieważ widząc jego stan, obwinia się za to że zepsuła najidealniejszego człowieka na całej ziemi. Pod koniec, Emma przeprasza Noah za to że z nim zerwała i przyznała że chce z nim być, ale po wyścigu, jeśli jej drużyna wygra. Słysząc to nastrój Noah się poprawił i nie obchodzi go to, że Emma troszczy się bardziej o wygraną niż o niego. Władca obręczy thumb|right|210px|Noah wyciął dla Emmy, serce z lodu. Podczas budowania igloo, Emma macha do Noah. Wtedy Noah wyciął dla niej serce z lodu, które wzruszyło Emmę, ale Kitty ją odciągnęła i kazała się skupić na wyścigu. Po ukończeniu budowy igloo, Emma zastanawia się, czy ona i Kitty mogą pomóc Noah i Owenowi w tym wyzwaniu, ale Kitty ponownie ją odciąga od Noah. Ślinotok thumb|210px|left|210px|Noah flirtuje z Emmą. Emma pozwala Noah i Owenowi jechać z nią i Kitty jedną taksówką. Kitty boi się, gdyż Emma i Noah zamiast skupiać się na wyzwaniu, spędzają czas razem. Kitty sugeruje Emmie żeby załatwiły to wyzwanie same ponieważ to że jest z Noah mocno je spowalnia w wyzwaniu. Noah zgadza się z Kitty, ale Emma chce jeszcze pięć minut pobyć z Noah. Wcześniej Noah przyznał że jest w korzystnej dla siebie sytuacji ponieważ jeśli on albo Emma odpadnie to pójdą na randkę i nawet przyznał że chciałby już odpaść.thumb|210px|right|Pierwszy pocałunek Emmy i Noah, po tym jak Noah i Owen zostali wyeliminowani. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, Noah został przygnieciony przez stos dywanów i Owen nie jest w stanie go znaleźć przez co nie zameldowali się na Strefie Luzu i zostali wyeliminowani. Emma go znajduje i mówi mu, że spotkają się na ostatniej Strefie Luzu jak wygra i umówią się na pierwszą randkę a następnie go pocałowała. Kiedy Noah i Owen odchodzą, Noah stwierdza że kocha Wariacki Wyścig gdyż dzięki niemu zdobył dziewczynę i żartuję że nie będzie musiał pracować ponieważ chodzi z prawniczką na co Owen odpowiedział "Emma na pewno się z tego ucieszy!" Wyścigi łazików thumb|210px|left|Emma rozmyśla o Noah. Mimo, że Noah został wyeliminowany w poprzednim odcinku, Emma ma skłonności o rozmyśleniu o tym co Noah by zrobił. Pierwszy taki przypadek był wtedy kiedy Emma zaczęła mówić o tym, jak Noah nienawidzi taksówek, ponieważ są siedliskiem bakterii. Aby skoncentrować się wyłącznie na wyścigu, Emma prosi Kitty by ją policzkowała za każdym razem gdy wspomni o Noah. Kolejny taki przypadek był podczas wyboru wyzwania Albo/Albo kiedy Emma powiedziała że Noah na pewno by wybrał pokaz magii. Superkrólik w Meksyku Emma stwierdza, że ona i Kitty są świetne, kiedy nie ma chłopaków, którzy wszystko psują, ale potem krzyczy: "Emma i Noah wygrają!" po czym Kitty ją natychmiast poprawia mówiąc, że to nie było jej imię. Polowanie na suma Starając się skoncentrować na wyścigu, Emma próbuje oczyścić swój umysł z Noah, ale z niewielkim rezultatem. Podczas rozmowy Sióstr z Carrie, Emma mówi jej, że jej miłość do Devina ją ogranicza i żeby o niej nie myślała i odsunęła ją na bok, podobnie jak ona starała się odsunąć na bok swoje uczucia do Noah. Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires Przez obrażenia Devina, Przyjaciele muszą wrócić do domu i wybrać wcześniej wyeliminowaną drużynę która ich zastąpi w wyścigu. Słysząc to, Emma w Interwizji ma nadzieje że Przyjaciele przywrócą Noah do wyścigu, ale szybko zmienia zdanie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że powrót Noah nie pozwoli jej się skupić na dalszej części wyścigu. Rajski skarb Po wyeliminowaniu Sióstr, Emma mówi że docenia wkład swojej siostry, aby pomóc jej wygrać. Kitty jednak wie że Emma zaraz zadzwoni do Noah, czego Emma nie zaprzeczyła. Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów Widać jak Emma i Noah siedzą obok siebie na trybunach skąd obserwują wyścig finałowych drużyn do ostatniej Strefy Luzu. Na koniec, kiedy wszystkie drużyny ustawiają się do grupowego zdjęcia, widać że oboje stanęli obok siebie, wpatrując sobie w oczy. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy związek między zawodnikiem który zadebiutował w Totalnej Porażce a zawodnikiem który zadebiutował w Wariackim Wyścigu. *Według Fresh TV, Noah darzył Emmę uczuciami już przed Ence pence, W której... trumnie, ale kiedy zobaczył jak Emma wykonuje manewr gimnastyczny, Noah nie mógł już ukryć swoich uczuć do niej. *Jest to jeden z dwóch związków Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu w których obie osoby w oryginalnej wersji są dubbingowani przez Stacey DePass i Cartera Haydena. Drugi jest związek Crimson i Ennui. *Jest to drugi związek w którym jest potwierdzone pochodzenie obu osób. Pierwszym jest związek Alejandro i Heather. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:Sojusze